Inuyasha's Allies
by darkwingeddemon
Summary: Inuyasha allies with two strangers who happen to be half-demons just like him to fight the war against three full-blooded demons. (Seriously ppl, if I get the feeling that not many ppl are reading my first ever fanfic I'll just discontinue it. Eh!)
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.  
  
It was pretty silent in the elevator, where both Dante and Repherh stood in. They didn't speak a word to each other, didn't even turn heads to another. It was like some sort of dark connection between them. The elevator music was playing in the background. It didn't affect the two's behavior. They remained silent. "He's a shady character," thought Dante. "There's something about this person. But what?" thought Repherh. "Maybe if I start off a conversation . . ." He decided to complain about the elevator music. "Damn is that music stupid. It's gettin on my nerves, ya know?" "Yeah it is annoying," Dante said. "Why can't they just turn it off instead of having to bother people with it?" Repherh asked. "I don't know. Maybe they want to bother us," Dante answered.  
  
"They some bitches for that," Repherh said.  
  
"I hear that," Dante replied. "They should die for that, too!"  
  
Repherh looked at Dante for a second, then both laughed in unison. "Name's Dante," Dante told him, "What's yours?"  
  
"Repherh," Repherh answered. "A'right then Repherh, from this town?" Dante questioned.  
  
"Naw. . . just visiting."  
  
"Same here, away from all my troubles back in America."  
  
"Hey! I'm here for the same thing!" "Really? Hah."  
  
The elevator door makes the familiar 'ding' sound before it opened. "Hope we meet each again," Dante said. "Yeah, hopefully. Aiight then Dante, later." Repherh was the first to step out of the elevator and left his keys at the person standing at the desk then left the building. Dante did that, after. But even after all that chatting, the two never saw the other's weapon.  
  
Kagome was walking the streets and looked up at the big clock tower. The time was around 2:00pm. "I think I'll pay a visit to Inuyasha," she said to herself. She walked along the crossroad of the road to the well to take her to the other dimension. On the other side of the crossroad she saw a tall person. She couldn't make out what the person was like because of the glare from the sun. When she was finally close enough, and close to the crossroad she saw the person with a large, red trenchcoat. "He's so tall," she said, "and he has white hair. . ." She gasped. "Just like Inuyasha! Strange . . . not most people have white hair. Could he . . . ? Nah." She kept talking while walking, and then bumped into this man, who happened to be Dante. Kagome fell to the floor. "Oh sorry. Here, let me help you up," Dante said as he reached his hand out for Kagome's. She put her hand out and Dante grabbed it and gently pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you," Kagome said, "But you should really watch where you're going."  
  
Dante just watched her as she stepped to the side on her way to the well. "Some girls can have so much attitude," he said as he kept watching her on her way. Without caring who saw her, Kagome jumped into the well. "Hey, be careful!" Dante yelled out as he stuck out his arm to call out to Kagome. He ran off after her, jumping into the well. He landed at the bottom, on his feet. "What the hell? Where'd she go?" His feet were then being sucked in through the well floor. "What in the hell is happening?" He tries to pull his legs out but can't. He gets sucked in completely, then reappears in the a familiar well. He Air Hikes (double jumps) to the top and over the well. He lands on soft ground. "You should go now, Kagome, or else you'll get yourself hurt!" Dante heard a strange voice say. "Why do I have to go? What's going on?" Dante heard the familiar girl's voice ask.  
  
"It's better if you don't know. Just go already!" "You never tell me anything. I might as well just leave!" "Good, go!" Dante hears the bushes rustle and sees Kagome climb out from them. "Hey!" he calls out to her. Kagome lifts her head as she hears his familiar voice. "Huh? How you get here!?" she asked. "I saw you jump in the well so I jumped in after you." "But you're not supposed to do that!" "Why not?" "Because! Let's just get out of here!" She shoves Dante back into the well. He falls back over the edge and falls down, hitting the head as he collides with the floor. "Ow. . . what you do that for!?" "Oops, sorry!" Kagome jumps in after him, but before she lands on him, Dante sticks an arm out and grabs her then slowly sets her down next to him. "Be careful there! Damn, it's like you want to hurt me!" he yelled at her. Kagome simply giggles then both sink in through the well's bottom. 


	2. Demon Portal

I don't own rights to nothing that is not mine, we all know.  
  
Once outside the well's shack, Kagome looks at her watch. "Oh my god it's almost 7:30! I'm gonna be late!" she turns her head to Dante, "Could you umm . . . walk me there?"  
  
"Where do you have to go to?" Dante asked.  
  
"Well, I have to get to this new restaurant in about half an hour, and it's pretty dark out. I wouldn't feel safe on my own," Kagome told him.  
  
"I'll walk you there then," Dante said.  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome gladly said to him.They were just about to reach the restaurant that was a block away. They stopped at the corner of the street. "Well, I guess you can leave me here," Kagome said. "Um . . I never got your name."  
  
"Dante," Dante told her.  
  
"Ok then, Dante. Thanks for the walk!" Kagome said as she hugged him then jogged off to the restaurant while waving at Dante. Dante turned around and walked off. At the restaurant Cafe Mel, Kagome looked around to find her date. "There he is," she said to herself when she saw him sitting at a table. She walked over and sat down on the opposite seat of the same table. "Sorry I'm late," she said.  
  
"It's ok, Kagome. Just as long as you're here," Hojo said with a smile. The waitress comes over and asks them what they want. "I'll take a cheeseburger," both said. The waitress took their orders and walked to the back. "So Kagome . . how'd your day go?" Hojo asked her.  
  
"I visited a friend . . . and bumped into someone new today! Literally," Kagome said with a lame face. "Are you ok?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Yes actually he helped me up. He was nice," Kagome smiled. An explosion came from the back of the restaurant and everyone screamed as tables and chairs were flying from its direction. The table fell onto Kagome. "Ahhh!!!" she screamed in pain, for help.  
  
"Kagome!!" Hojo tried to help her but a chair came flying hitting him in the back of his head and knocking him out.  
  
"No!!! Hojo!!!" Kagome yelled. Nobody could help her. From the restaurant kitchen came in a big black demon carrying something in each hand. Everytime it threw one of these smoking, purple balls it caused an explosion. He threw another one into the ground and the other into the ceiling. Kagome was safely hidden in the corner under the table. She heard screams as something was slashing the people alive, but she couldn't watch with the table in her way. She felt a strong wind rush in from the nearby door, blowing her hair in its direction.  
  
"Damn you! You ain't killing people anymore whatever you are!" she heard a strange, unfamiliar voice say, most possibly to the demon, but she hasn't seen it herself. "Let go of that girl or else you're gonna have to die!" said that same voice. The demon made a hissing sound and dropped the girl to the floor. It walked towards that whom was talking to it. The person drew his weapon. Kagome was still under the table.  
  
"Help me!!!" she called out.  
  
"Huh?" wondered the person. He phases over to where he hears the voice and lifts and throws the table aside, "What the?"  
  
Kagome asked him, "Please, help me up." Kagome couldn't see who was standing above her because of the shadowing caused from the light, but he picked her up anyways. As she was picked up to her feet, she could finally see who the person was. He was a male, around 6'2" and well-built. The strangest thing that caught her eye was the hair color: silver-white. It was too similar to that of Dante's and Inuyasha's, except that his went down to the middle of the back, and he had a couple of very thin bangs over his eyes. After looking at him for a short while, he was struck by the demon in the back by its long claws. He fell on Kagome, knocking her down as well. "Oh, are you ok?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, just a few scratches," he said as he got up and turned to face the demon. Kagome saw his back slashed severely, gash marks and all, but it didn't phase him at all. "Stay as far as possible or else you might get hurt," he told Kagome.  
  
"Ok," she said. The person took up his weapon and lunged at the demon and slashed it diagonally. The demon vanished like it was evaporating into the air and made a low ghostly moan as it died. Another explosion came from the kitchen. A demon that looked just like the last one walked in through the kitchen doors. Its head turned to Hojo's body, still knocked out on the floor. "Oh no! Hojo!" Kagome cried while pointing to him.  
  
"I'll get him!" the fighter announced with confidence. He dashed, picked up Hojo, and slung him over his shoulders, then instantly dashed back to Kagome and laid his body next to her. He dashed back to where the new demon was. This time he slashed it across the chest area and it died. He felt the shock from another explosion inside the kitchen. He ran inside and saw another demon rise in from the ground. There appeared to be a portal on the floor of the kitchen. "Don't tell me . . . Dammit! Right when I want to come and have some rest and relaxation I find even more demons to fight!" he says, even though there are no people around. He kills the rising demon then looks down the portal. "More coming," he said as he saw even more coming up. "Gotta close this damn portal!" He put his left arm out, and his palm facing outwards. Black bolts came from his palms and attracted to the edges of the portal like magnets. This began to close the portal gradually. "Come on, come on, dammit hurry up already!" He concentrated more on this and the portal began to close faster. The nearest demon was coming too close. He put his right hand over his left and grasped it to further the speed of the portal's closing. The demon rose up but just as the portal closed it stuck its head out of it but the portal trapped it there. Only its head stuck out from the ground. "You dirty bastard! Die!" He pointed his left hand's index finger at the demon's. From the tip, a white sphere of light was concentrated together and it shot a thin but instant ray at the demon, piercing a whole through its forehead, killing it, and it died the same way as the others. The portal was finally closed. "Finally that's all over with," he said before a sigh. He walked through the kitchen doors again and left for the exit.  
  
Just before he opened the door, Kagome hollered at him, "Hey!" "Huh?" he wondered while turning his head to where he heard her voice, "Yeah?" "Could you tell me your name?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"It's Repherh," he said. He lay his right hand on the door ready to push it open.  
  
"I'm Kagome," she said to him as well, "Umm . . I want to thank you."  
  
"For what? This? Ah it was nothing. I'll see ya later," he said as he stepped out the door.  
  
"Bye . . " Kagome said quietly as she watched him through the shattered windows. Kagome looked back down at Hojo, who is still unconcious, and sighed. 


	3. Sesshoumaru Demands for the Tetsusaiga

I can stop putting this disclaimer right?  
  
After Repherh was gone, Kagome heard another footsteps from outside. Someone pushed open the door. It was Dante. "Dante!" Kagome called. He turned his head and saw her on the floor with Hojo still next to her.  
  
"Kagome! What happened here?" Dante asked. He kneeled down near Kagome.  
  
"Some demons . . . They attacked this place," she said.  
  
"Demons?" wondered Dante. Surprised at what she just said, Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth. "Demons? Here?"  
  
"Yes, here. Wait, how do you believe me when I said demons," she asked.  
  
"Yeah I believe you. Because demons exist," he said, "You think I don't know that?"  
  
"Well not most people do . . ." said Kagome. She looked behind Dante and saw another of the same demons. "Look!" she said while pointing behind and above him.  
  
"What?" he said as he turned his head around, "What the hell?"  
  
"It's one of those demons that attacked us!" Kagome yelled out. Dante grabbed his Alastor with both hands and slashed the demon vertically and completely in half. It died.  
  
"Are there any more of these?" Dante asked.  
  
"There shouldn't be. I thought they were all killed," Kagome said.  
  
"All killed? You mean there were more of these before?" Dante asked.  
  
"Yes, but a guy named Repherh came in and killed them all. It seems this one was probably hiding," Kagome told him.  
  
"Repherh? That name sounds familiar," Dante said quietly while trying to remember. He was wide-eyed as he remembered that shady character in the elevator back at the hotel. "I met someone by that same name this morning!"  
  
"So you two know each other?" she asked.  
  
"No, we just met," he answered.  
  
"Well it's late. I'm gonna go home and sleep." "Ok, need to be walked there?"  
  
"Yeah, think you could help me carry Hojo?"  
  
"Hojo? Who's Hojo?"  
  
"Him," she said while pointing down.  
  
"Oh," Dante slung Hojo over his shoulders then both him and Kagome stepped out the restaurant door.  
  
The next day, after Kagome has returned from school, she jumps into the well to give Inuyasha a visit. Along the path she took to Inuyasha's home, she saw two persons fighting in the large, open field in front of her. It was Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was surprised seeing him have to fight his brother again.  
  
"Kagome?! What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha screamed at her after turning his head to look at her. "Go away now! It's too dangerous!" He was struck by Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga and knocked back, hitting a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was worrying.  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga!" Sesshoumaru demanded for his brother to do.  
  
"Why do you want the Tetsusaiga? You know you're not able to control it!" Inuyasha was telling him.  
  
"I have my reasons. Now give it to me!" He used his Tenseiga for another blow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! He needs help!" Kagome was worrying and wondering what she could do. "I know! I'll send for help!" She ran off back towards and into the well. She ran down the steps and down the streets in search of either Dante or Repherh.  
  
Sesshoumaru took another swing at Inuyasha, but this time he blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. "You'll never have the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's what you say, brother!" Sesshoumaru explained. Both called their attacks, Sesshoumaru using the Dokkasou and Inuyasha using Hijin Ketsusou. They struck their claws together. Each attack damaging the other. "You idiot! Do you seriously think you can defeat me!?" Even though their attacks were evenly matched, Sesshoumaru's attack poisoned Inuyasha.  
  
Back in modern times, Kagome was still running the streets. Just as she turned the corner she bumped into a man. He was wearing a hood over his head and carried a pipe in his head. He looked down at Kagome, who was on the floor, angrily. He lifted the pipe in the air and swung it down. "Ahh!" Kagome became afraid and turned her face away while holding her hands out. Just as she expected the time for the pipe to hit her, she felt nothing. "Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw someone holding the pipe and knocking the guy back, falling backwards onto the floor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Trying to hurt girls, eh? Well how do you like it when someone tries to hurt you!" It was Repherh, and he sent his right fist into the guys face. As he readied for another punch, Kagome grabbed his arm while it was still in the air.  
  
"Stop! He's hurt bad already!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"But he tried to hurt you!" Repherh said.  
  
"I know . . . But thanks," Kagome said shyly. "I got a favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Follow me. I need you to help somebody!" She grabbed his hand with hers and led him back to the well. Standing above the edge, she just noticed them holding hands, and she quickly let go. She turned her head away and blushed.  
  
"What now?" Repherh asked.  
  
"Oh! Um, just jump in there!" she said.  
  
"In there? What are we gonna do in a well?"  
  
"No time to explain. Just jump in!"  
  
"Ok." Both jumped in at the same time and reappeared at the well back in time.  
  
"We just crossed a time portal!" Repherh pronounced.  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I've been traveling through portals myself."  
  
"Oh! Hmm . . . Now we have to get to the top."  
  
"Here I can do it quickly!" Repherh held Kagome next to him and hopped all the way up and over the well in one single jump. He let Kagome down.  
  
"This way!" Kagome ran to where she remembered Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting. Repherh ran after her. When they reached the field, they saw Sesshoumaru standing above a wounded Inuyasha, who still had the Tetsusaiga in his hands, unwilling to give up.  
  
"Stand back!" Inuyasha commanded his brother while holding his right arm out.  
  
"You think I need to listen to you?" Sesshoumaru questioned him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned their heads to see her, but they also noticed Repherh next to her. Inuyasha paid no attention to him, but Sesshoumaru stared straight at him.  
  
"Who is that?" he wondered. He stepped farther back from Inuyasha as Kagome and Repherh walked over.  
  
"Kagome, I need an antidote . . ." Inuyasha told her, "I've been poisoned."  
  
"I think I got something that could help!" Repherh declared. He handed Kagome a bottle. "Give this to him." Just as Kagome was about to lift Inuyasha's head to serve him the liquid, he smacked away the glass bottle and it shattered as it hit the floor.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!? You don't know what he could've given you! That could've just been something to make my poison even worse!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, "Who is that guy anyways!?"  
  
"He's a friend. He's here to help," Kagome calmly said.  
  
"A friend?! You can't just trust anybody nowadays Kagome!"  
  
"He's not bad . . He saved my life . . . Why did you go and destroy that antidote!?"  
  
"Bah," Inuyasha grumbles.  
  
"You're lucky I packed a lot of these, as well as other items in my bag," said Repherh as he brought out another antidote and handed it to Kagome. Kagome lifted Inuyasha's head again and poured the drink in his mouth. He coughs and spits it back out.  
  
"What is stuff made from!?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop! You need to drink it all up," Kagome said then poured the rest in Inuyasha's mouth. "Now gulp it down!" she demanded and Inuyasha did so.  
  
"It'll take a couple of minutes for it to get rid of all the poisons in his body," Repherh announced. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha was healed from his poisons, but his wounds still needed tending to.  
  
"Grrrr," Sesshoumaru's frustration grew very loud.  
  
"Huh?" Repherh wondered.  
  
"Here, I'll use my powers to try and heal you," Kagome said while holding her hands over Inuyasha's body.  
  
"But your powers aren't developed well enough," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know but this is the best thing we can do to help you!"  
  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga! NOW!!!" Sesshoumaru demanded. He ran and jumped into the air with the Tenseiga pointing down ready to impale through Kagome and into Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah! Oh no!!" Kagome cried. In a flash, Repherh aimed his jump to cross Sesshoumaru's and kicked him away. Sesshoumaru was sent back 15 ft until he hit a tree with his head.  
  
"I'll take care of him, while you heal him," Repherh told Kagome. Kagome nodded and continued to use her healing powers to help Inuyasha, while Inuyasha kept looking at Repherh and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru, using his great speed, got up and ran towards Repherh, invisible to most all lifeforms. "What do you think you're trying to do? Catch me offguard?! Hah!" Repherh said with so much confidence. This angered Sesshoumaru and he increased his speed, getting closer to Repherh, but just as he was about to strike, Repherh seemed to have vanished and Sesshoumaru was struck behind his neck. His head bent back with his mouth open in shock due to the blow in the back of the neck. Before he fell to the ground, he saw Repherh standing right in front of him then was kneed in the chest. He dropped to the floor, bouncing back up once, then onto the ground again. He was picked up by Repherh, then thrown far enough away to not bother the group again. He got back up and ran off.  
  
Repherh looked at how Inuyasha was doing, and saw Kagome sitting there with her hands above him to heal him. "I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while," Repherh gladly said. Inuyasha looked at him with amazement and awe.  
  
"There, all done!" Kagome announced, "You can get up now Inuyasha!"  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
Repherh noticed the ears on Inuyasha, "Hey, nice ears!" he said while pointing at them.  
  
"Back off!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Are you some kind of cat or something?" Repherh asked.  
  
"No! I'm a half-demon!"  
  
"A half-demon?"  
  
"Yes a half-demon!"  
  
"Your other half doesn't happen to be human, is it?"  
  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
  
"Because I am just like you."  
  
"We don't even look the same! How can you be like me?"  
  
"I'm talking about being a half-demon, half-human," Repherh said with his eyelids halfway down.  
  
Kagome stood their, paying close attention to their conversation. She thought in her head, "He's a half-demon too . . . Just like Inuyasha and Dante. That explains the hair! Three half-demons . . Wow . . ."  
  
"If you ever need help you can come to me," Repherh said.  
  
"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed, revealing his ego to Repherh.  
  
"It didn't seem that way just now," Repherh said as he shrugged.  
  
"He was just lucky! That's all!"  
  
"Uh huh. Well I gotta get going!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and told him, "You can take the well back."  
  
"Ok," Repherh said. He walked to the well and jumped in.  
  
"Who does he think he is? I could have taken on my brother myself! You didn't need to get help Kagome!"  
  
"You never seem to want my help!" she said.  
  
"Did I say want? I said need!!"  
  
"Hmph!" Kagome crossed her arms and turned around, not to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
Repherh was back at the hotel and he walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. He didn't notice Dante sitting at a chair nearby. When the elevator opened and made the 'ding' sound, Dante lowered the magazine he was looking at and saw Repherh enter the elevator. "Heh," is all Dante said. 


	4. Repherh and Kagome's Attraction

It was finally the end of the school week. People are walking the streets, laughing, going window-shopping, and buying whatever desires them. Kagome was walking down the streets, alone, thinking of Inuyasha, Dante, and Repherh, all at once. She remembered how polite Dante can be, how nice and caring Repherh is, then she finally remembers the kind of attraction she has towards Inuyasha. When she thought of this, she stood in place, with her left fist over her heart and her right hand holding her left wrist. She looked up at the afternoon sky, wide-eyed, because of three guys.  
  
On another side of the same block, Repherh was sitting down on a bench and eating a sandwich and looking at the latest video game magazine. "Gotta get that game!" he said with his mouth full, still chewing on his food. Dante was walking down from across the street and he saw Repherh sitting down. "Hey Repherh," Dante greeted.  
  
"Oh sup Dante," Repherh returned the greeting, "Want the rest of my sandwich? I'm getting kinda full from it."  
  
"No I'm good."  
  
"Eh," Repherh threw the sandwich to the corner of the street in hope of landing it inside the trash can. The sandwich flew, went past the can, and hit somebody. This person walked over to Repherh and asked, "What did you throw that for!?" with her arm in the air and her fist clenched.  
  
"Kagome?" Repherh and Dante asked, both wondering.  
  
"You got stains all over my uniform!"  
  
Repherh takes a look at the stains, which were on her chest, and he stared. "Hey! HEY!!" Kagome yelled at his face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh my bad Kagome. You should go get that washed," Repherh said.  
  
"You think I don't know that!?" Kagome asked angrily. Dante just laughed. "What are you laughing at?! This isn't funny!!!"  
  
"I'm laughing because you're yelling at him," Dante said.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ok ok damn." Then Repherh laughed at this.  
  
"GRRRR" Kagome's snarls were extremely loud.  
  
"Whoa," Repherh said, "Umm let's go get you some new clothes and get your uniform washed, ok?"  
  
"You're paying for all of it!" Kagome demanded for him to do.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want," Repherh smiled and said. The fact that he was smiling calmed Kagome down, her panting getting less and less frequent, and she lowered her arm from its position up in the air.  
  
All three walked down the street together, to the nearest clothes shop. "Go in and pick out what you want. We'll wait over there," Repherh said as he pointed to the row of seats in front of the fitting stalls.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome became very happy and she walked around in search of clothes while Repherh and Dante sat down. She came back with loads of clothes in her hands. "I'll be trying on all of these," she said.  
  
Repherh sighed and said, "This is gonna take a while."  
  
"What was that?" Kagome flared up.  
  
"Nothing!" Repherh said. Kagome walked in the stall and closed the blinds. She took off her uniform and peeked her head out of the blinds.  
  
"Could somebody go and get these washed please?" she asked politely.  
  
"I'll take em," Dante said. Kagome reached her hand out of the sides of the blinds with the uniform and handed it to Dante. He took them and stepped outside the shop and to the nearest dry cleaners.  
  
"No peeking!" Kagome shouted at Repherh, who was sitting alone in the seats. Ten minutes have passed and Repherh was growing bored.  
  
"How much longer is this gonna take?" he asked loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"As long as it's gonna take!" she said.  
  
Repherh sighed and looked through the shop windows. Dante still wasn't back. "Hmmm," Repherh had some sneaky look in his eyes. "I'll just take a quick peek," his voice trailing quietly. He stood up and got closer to Kagome's fitting stall. He peeked around the side of the blinds, and saw her there, naked. He stared, mouth open and drooling, making these gargling sounds.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome wondered and turned her head to see Repherh staring at her. She got surprised and turned red, then yelled at him, "GET OUT!!" Repherh runs to his seat as Kagome chases him out. Noticing she is naked, and outside, she stares wide-eyed, blanked out.  
  
"Kagome what do you think you're doing!? Get back inside!" Repherh says as he back up from his seat and covers Kagome's naked body while taking her back inside the fitting stall. Kagome begins to get back to her senses.  
  
"Huh?" she looks around wondering, "What happened?"  
  
"You were standing outside, naked in front of everyone," Repherh said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah . . ." she sighs, "It was scary Repherh . . ." she said as she hugged him close to her to feel safe.  
  
"It's ok Kagome, nobody else is looking at ya," he says to soothe and calm her. She looks up into his eyes with his arms around her, and he returns looking at her. They gaze into each others eyes for a minute, until they hear Dante's voice calling from outside.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome I got your clothes done," Dante said.  
  
Repherh and Kagome let go of each other. "Don't make a sound," Kagome tells Repherh, and he nods. "Could you hand me my clothes, Dante?" she asks while peeking her head out of the blinds. Dante shows the laundered and dried clothes to her and she takes them then goes back inside. Repherh watches her put her clothes back on, then when she bends over to put on her skirt he can't help but make a quiet sound while gritting his upper teeth on his lower lip. After putting everything back on and picking up all the clothes she wants to buy she tells Repherh to, "Shhh" with her index finger over her lips. She walks out the fitting stall, "All done" she says.  
  
"Where's Repherh?" Dante asks.  
  
"Oh he's umm... in the bathroom!" Kagome says, "Let's go wait for him over at the cash register."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Repherh takes a peek outside to see them walking with their backs turned then notices Kagome turn her head around and signals for him to get out, which he does. He walks up behind them and says, "I'm back."  
  
Dante and Kagome turn around. "Oh there you are," Dante says.  
  
"Yeah, you know, bladder problems and shit like that, just had to take a piss that's all."  
  
"Repherh!" Kagome says while smacking him in the head, "Don't talk like that!"  
  
"Sorry. Ok so this is all you want?" he asks.  
  
"Yup," Kagome smiles cheerfully and hands him the clothes. He steps up to the register and pays for the clothes while Dante and Kagome chat.  
  
"He has bladder problems?" Dante asks then laughs because of it.  
  
"Dante," Kagome says with a mothery voice, "It's not something to laugh about." She said this just to make the whole scene seem real to Dante, although it was all a lie to cover up the fact that she and Repherh were together back in the fitting room stall. Dante continues to laugh and Repherh returns.  
  
"Ok let's go," Repherh says. 


	5. Dante's Departure

"Did you get the sword?" Naraku asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down and said, "No."  
  
"What!? I told you to go and get the sword and I expected you to do so!" Naraku yelled at Sesshoumaru, "We have to get the Tetsusaiga before our search for the Shikon jewels! Why did you fail in getting the sword!?"  
  
"Because . . . there was this other half-demon there," his voice said trailing off.  
  
"A half-demon!? Are you saying you were defeated by a half-demon when you are a full-fledged demon!?"  
  
"He was a very powerful one . . ."  
  
"It doesn't matter! You were supposed to get the sword from Inuyasha! Get out now!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turns around and clenches his fist as he's angered. Because he hates humans, his hate for Repherh gets even worse. "I will kill him myself," he said to himself and he left the throne room.  
  
"What would he want the Tetsusaiga for, sir," Myouga asked Inuyasha, "He knows he can't hold the sword in his own hands!"  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"There must be something behind this," Myouga said.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Whatever the situation, we can't let him have the sword."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I'm heading for home now guys," Kagome said to Repherh and Dante.  
  
"Sure," Dante said.  
  
"Good night, Kagome," Repherh said politely.  
  
Kagome hugged Dante and said, "G'nite." Dante returned the hug and got Repherh jealous. Kagome didn't notice but gave Repherh a tighter, more intimate hug and said quietly enough that only his ears could hear, "Good night, Repherh." When she let go and headed home, she waved at them with her hand in the air.  
  
"I think she likes you," Dante told Repherh. Both of them laughed but Repherh seemed shy about it.  
  
"Let's go," Repherh suggested. They both walked to the hotel and to their own rooms.  
  
It was Saturday the next morning, and Dante was signing out at the front desk of the hotel. From out of the elevator appeared Repherh. "Mornin' Dante," Repherh greeted.  
  
"Oh hey there Repherh," Dante returned the greeting.  
  
Repherh noticed him using a pen to write something and asked, "What are you signing for?"  
  
"I'm signing out of the hotel. I'm leaving."  
  
"Leaving?! Already!?"  
  
"Yeah, you seem surprised."  
  
"Of course! It's only been about a week!"  
  
"I never planned to stay any longer." Dante finished signing the papers and picked up his bags. "Later, Repherh," he said as he walked for the exit, "Take care of your girl," he laughed.  
  
"Uh . . . Uh . . ." Repherh wondered while blushing very lightly. Dante had already left. "There he goes," Repherh said. "What am I gonna do for today?" He thought for a second then got his idea. "I'll go see that Inuyasha dude!"  
  
Kagome saw Repherh standing above the well. She ran over to him and asked, "Repherh? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Kagome. I didn't know what to do for today, so I thought of paying that friend of yours a visit."  
  
"You mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, him. And oh yeah!, Dante left already."  
  
"Left? Where did he go?"  
  
"He returned home. He was just visiting for a week."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said disappointingly. She looked quite sad. When Repherh noticed her face, he got jealous again and he grumbled. "Huh?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Nothing," Repherh said and he jumped into the well.  
  
"Wait up!" Kagome called to him and followed him into the well. "Repherh! Wait up!" she called after crossing the time portal and climbing out the well.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha," Repherh asks.  
  
"He's probably at the village visiting Kaede," Kagome says.  
  
"Who's Kaede?"  
  
"She's the local town priestess."  
  
"Priestess? Why would he need to see a priestess?"  
  
"It's complicated. Just follow me," she said while walking him to Kaede's home. "Well, here we are," she said standing in front of the home. Kagome steps in through the door first, and Repherh follows. "Kaede!" Kagome greets as she sees Kaede.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Kaede says, "Inuyasha and I were just having a talk."  
  
"A talk? A talk about what?"  
  
"We were talking about why Sesshoumaru might want to take the Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha hollers. He notices Kagome with Repherh and grumbles, angry and a bit jealous at the same time.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Is that the name of the guy who attacked you the other day," Repherh asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . he's my brother," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why would your own brother hurt you."  
  
"He hates me for being half-demon. And I bet from what you did to him that day he probably hates you even more than he does me!"  
  
"Are thy the one that saved Inuyasha," Kaede asked.  
  
"I guess that would be me, yeah," Repherh said.  
  
"Don't get so cocky," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Do you think you can stay and help us," Kaede asked nicely.  
  
Repherh looked at Kagome for a second, hoping for help in the matter. Kagome nodded and Repherh agreed, "Ok I'll help you."  
  
"We don't need any help, Kaede," Inuyasha angrily stated.  
  
"Nonsense!" is all she said.  
  
Kagome took a seat at the table, on the floor. Repherh sat on another side of the table, next to Kagome and opposite to Inuyasha. "Would you care for some tea," Kaede asked the two. They nodded in agreement. As she served their tea, Kaede said, "We're going to have to be cautious tonight."  
  
"Why is that," Kagome asked.  
  
"There is to be a full moon tonight."  
  
"What's the difference between a full moon night and every other night," Repherh asked.  
  
"It's when Inuyasha loses his powers and becomes a full human," Kagome explained, "But only for that night."  
  
"That is why I ask for thine help Repherh," Kaede told Repherh.  
  
"Wait, how do you know my name," Repherh asked.  
  
"Because Inuyasha told me about you," she explained. Inuyasha turned his head away at the hear of it and Kagome examined him.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha," Kagome asks.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hmmm . . ." Kagome began to wonder how he felt.  
  
That night of the full moon, Sesshoumaru and Kagura stood on a hill, looking across the field to Kaede's home. "That is where Inuyasha is," Sesshoumaru explained, "And most certainly he has the Tetsusaiga with him."  
  
Inside Kaede's home, Repherh was the only one awake. He sat on a chair by the window, looking up into the night sky. The rest were sleeping in their sleeping bags, but Kagome was in fact closely watching Repherh while pretending to be asleep. "Look at him. Innocently looking at the night sky," she thought to herself, "And on a full moon night . . How romantic."  
  
Repherh continued looking out the window towards the moon. He stared straight at it, remembering where each crater should be, then what disturbs this is that he sees two black dots growing bigger on the moon. "What the hell," he wondered and asked quietly. He kept watching and he noticed the dots weren't actual moon craters, they were two persons flying in from the air, and they were coming straight at the home! One of them had some fans in its hands and moved them in a slashing manner, sending blades of wind at the building slicing off parts of the roof. Repherh ran out the door and out in front of the building, looking up at those two still in the air. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked loudly for them to hear.  
  
"Repherh!" Kagome got up and opened the door to see Repherh looking up.  
  
"We're here to take the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru pronounced.  
  
"What!? You again!?"  
  
"Yes, it is I. But this time I have someone here to help me get rid of you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her! Who else?" Sesshoumaru pointed at Kagura.  
  
"Oh no! He could be in danger!" Kagome said. She ran back inside over to Inuyasha and shook his body in attempt to wake him up. "Inu! Wake up!" It was no use. Inuyasha was a heavy sleeper. She got back up and ran back out the door and saw Repherh traversing up into the air to attack Sesshoumaru and Kagura.  
  
"Repherh!!" Kagome cried. 


	6. Repherh's Death

Repherh drew the Black from his back, but just as he was about to swing it at Sesshoumaru, Kagura used her fans to slice him with piercing wind. She cut along his right cheek, blood fell as Repherh moved. Sesshoumaru used the Tenseiga to attack Repherh, but he blocked it and kicked Sesshoumaru back. He aimed his arm out at Sesshoumaru with his palm facing out and shot out flurries of fireballs. Kagura attacked with her wind fans again and struck Repherh in the back, slicing him twice making an X across his back. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Repherh!!!" Kagome cried out. She could do nothing but watch them fight in the sky.  
  
Sesshoumaru's right hand glew green. He flew straight at Repherh in an attempt to slash and poison him with his claw, which he did, right across the face. Repherh scream of pain was loud enough to be heard across the entire field, and make birds flock away from trees.  
  
"NO!!" Kagome cried and her eyes got teary.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her and ordered Kagura, "Get the girl!" Kagura flew after Kagome. Kagome tried to run back inside, but wasn't fast enough. Kagura picked her up and carried her into the air.  
  
"Let me go," Kagome shouted, trying to kick free. Kagura tightened the grip on Kagome so she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Now, if you want to save the girl you can do two things," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Repherh looked up from his limping body state and said, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh but she does," Sesshoumaru says. Kagura tightened the grip on Kagome even further causing her to scream.  
  
"Grrr . . what do I have to do," Repherh asked.  
  
"In order to spare her, you can either kill yourself or give us the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"No Repherh don't," Kagome shouted. She panted harder trying to breathe while Kagura squeezed her. Repherh didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he wanted the Tetsusaiga for but he wasn't going to let him have anyways, he wasn't going to kill himself, and he definitely wasn't going to get Kagome killed.  
  
"You better make your decision quick before your time runs out and the poison kills you," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Do you really think it would be this easy," Repherh asked Sesshoumaru with a smirk across his face.  
  
"What are you talking about," Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"You're not getting nothing! That's what I mean," Repherh shouted. He phased from his location and behind Kagura. He grabbed his Black and sliced smoothly down her back. Kagura was shocked and pain and lost her grip on Kagome who went falling down through the sky.  
  
"Kagome!" Repherh flew down a path to cross Kagome's. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Repherh caught her and flew back up to Kaede's home and let Kagome down. "Get inside before you get hurt," he said.  
  
She nodded, "Ok," and went inside. She sat on the chair looking outside the window at Repherh. Sesshoumaru gawked scaredly at the speed Repherh was going at.  
  
"What the? How did you?" Sesshoumaru kept wanting to ask. "Kagura! Attack!" Kagura got back to her senses. Her and Sesshoumaru shot straight at Repherh, who stood waiting. Just as they got close he phased away again, and appeared right in their faces. "Ah!" both screamed. Repherh smirked and used his weapon to slash both across the face. They held their faces with their hands and continued screaming.  
  
"Zero . . One!!" Repherh called with his right hand out. He fired a huge blue beam immensely dense with energy big enough to cut a whole through the planet. Sesshoumaru and Kagura were screaming as their bodies were being surrounded by the attack. A few seconds later the beam caused a massive explosion of epic proportions that blasted Sesshoumaru and Kagura across the horizon. Repherh hit the floor, panting fast and groaning hard. The poison wasstill taking effect. Just as Inuyasha's eyes were opening for being awoken by the explosion he noticed Kagome run outside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Kagome," he tried calling out to her. He got up from his sleeping bag and chased outside after her. He saw her kneeling on the floor, next to a weakened Repherh laying down. He stepped closer quietly so his footsteps didn't make a sound.  
  
"Repherh! Repherh! Are you gonna be ok," Kagome asked, gently shaking Repherh's body. "You need help! Do you have any more of those antidotes you carried?"  
  
"Yes. They're in one of my bags," he answered weakly.  
  
"Where are your bags?"  
  
"Back at the hotel."  
  
"Hotel? There are no hotels here!" she cried.  
  
"I mean the hotel I'm staying at back in modern times."  
  
"Ok. I'll go get it then!"  
  
"No! It's no use. You won't make it back in time."  
  
"Then what can we do to help you!?" she began crying.  
  
"I don't -," he raised his hand to hold hers, "know." His hand quickly dropped from hers and his eyelids slowly closed.  
  
"Repherh!?" Kagome shook his body trying to get him back to his senses. "Repherh!!" It was useless, because he already passed away. The poison has done its job. "NO!!!" Kagome burst out in tears. She put her arms on his body and her head on top of them, and kept asking "why" while crying herself out.  
  
"He's dead," Inuyasha said under his breath. He stood there in silence, watching Kagome pour her heart out. 


	7. InuyashaKagome's Kiss and Dante's Return

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Kagome," he said in a nice way to not upset her. She lifted her head and turned around to look up at Inuyasha. He saw tears flooding those chocolate brown eyes of hers. She lunged her body onto Inuyasha's and cried with her face in his chest. 'I've never seen Kagome like this,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He could feel his clothes being drenched by her salty tears. He put his arms around Kagome. "Kagome," he said again. She looked up, her innocent eyes still wet from all the crying she's been doing. Inuyasha gently stroked through her raven black hair and said, "It'll be ok." She simply nodded. They stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long until finally Inuyasha slightly tilted his head moving closer to Kagome with his eyes closed, and put his lips on hers. With her hands up on his chest and her eyes closed but teary, she slowly returned the kiss. Inuyasha slid his lips over hers, and as they returned to each other, Kagome moved her lips over his, then Inuyasha then Kagome. They continued to kiss each other when Inuyasha slid his tongue through Kagome's lips searching for hers. Kagome held back for a second, but then moved her tongue to rub against the bottom of his. Inuyasha moved his tongue down and circled around hers. Kagome closed her lips on his tongue and sucked it. Inuyasha took it back slowly, passing through her lips and with their eyes still closed held each other close as the full moon watched over them.  
  
Kaede came out through the door asking for Kagome. Kagome looked past Inuyasha's shoulder at Kaede. Kaede turned her head and saw her. "There you are Kagome," she said. Kagome gently let go of Inuyasha and ran over to Kaede and spread her arms around her and began to tear again on her shoulders. "What's wrong Kagome," Kaede asked. Kagome couldn't answer her question, because it would put her heart in a bad spot, even after the long kiss with Inuyasha.  
  
"Look. Kaede," Inuyasha pointed at Repherh's body which was still laying on the floor.  
  
"What happened," Kaede asked and patted Kagome lightly on her back.  
  
Inuyasha looked down and sighed, "He's dead."  
  
"What was that," Kaede asked because she didn't hear him.  
  
"I said he's dead," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"What can we do," Kagome asked sadly.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Kaede said.  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure," Kagome shouted with tears dripping down from her eyes, "Can't we bring him back or something!?"  
  
"Maybe we can," Kaede said slowly as she thought, "He is a half-demon, yes?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Kagome said and nodded with sad eyes.  
  
"Then that means we can retrieve him from the demon world!"  
  
"But we can't enter the demon world," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not on our own we can't. But there is one who can take us there," Kaede said.  
  
"And who would that be," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You're brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"How in hell are we gonna get him to take us there, eh Kaede?"  
  
"We'll have to lure him," Kaede said, "and catch him in our trap!"  
  
"But he's too powerful for us, Kaede," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her and said," Are you saying I can't handle him?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. None of us can," she said.  
  
"So then who's gonna help us," he asked.  
  
"I am," someone declared from behind Kagome.  
  
They all turned around. Kagome's eyes widened and gratefully said, "Dante!"  
  
He put his arm around when she came over and greeted, "Hey Kagome."  
  
"Do you know this person, Kagome," Kaede asked.  
  
'Oh great, another bastard she's met,' Inuyasha thought and had a lame face on.  
  
"Yes, his name is Dante," Kagome said happily. She wasn't crying anymore, "How'd you find me here huh Dante? Repherh had told me you left."  
  
"I was," he paused, "but they cancelled the flight." Everyone fell to the floor anime style. "So I went into the well, and asked the villagers if I could find you."  
  
'Damn is this guy tall,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Let's go inside and discuss how we'll get Repherh back," Kaede said.  
  
Kaede walked first through the door. Inuyasha turned around to pick up Repherh, and as he turned around again he saw Kagome with her arms around Dante as they walked in together. Inuyasha grumbled jealously and dragged Repherh's body carelessly along the floor and into the hut while cursing under his breath. 


	8. Enter the Demon World

Following Dante and Kagome into the Kaede's hut, he noticed something big on Dante's back. It was a large sword. 'Damn that's one big sword of his,' Inuyasha thought. "Hey, Dante," he hollered, "Is that your sword there on your back."  
  
Dante let's go of Kagome and turns around to ask him, "Why else would it be on my back?"  
  
"A bit smart-mouthed aren't ya," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well what other reason is there for me to be carrying this sword?"  
  
"Maybe you stole it."  
  
"Come on now, you don't really think I would steal, do ya?"  
  
"You never know. I just met you."  
  
"I never stole this. The Alastor . . . is rightfully mine!"  
  
"Alastor? Is that what it's called?"  
  
"What do you think? Of course that's it's name!"  
  
"Mind if I duel you and your Alastor with my Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Sure, whatever. If you want."  
  
"Then let's go at it right now!!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, summoned its power and swung it down at Dante. Dante quickly grabbed the Alastor from his back and cross-blocked Inuyasha's attack. With both hands on the Alastor, he pushed Inuyasha back and tried for a direct stab but because he pushed him too far back he only poked at Inuyasha with the tip of his sword.  
  
"Stop you two!" Kagome yelled. "Kaede tell them to stop!"  
  
Kaede merely watches and wonders how they can catch Sesshoumaru. "That is how we can trick Sesshoumaru and catch him! Ok, you two will be outside, and you will be fighting just like you are now. He will most likely return and he shall see you two fighting. Sesshoumaru will most likely try to fight against you, Inuyasha, thinking Dante is one of you're enemies. When he does this, I want you, Dante, to grab him while his back is still turned and don't let go! Then Inuyasha I want you to convince him to open a portal to the underworld for you. When that is done, you two will have to go in alone and find Repherh's imprisoned soul and bring him out. Once his soul sees his original body, he will enter it and he will relive again! Kagome and I will wait here."  
  
"What?! You're not coming with us," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No of course they can't. We can't risk their lives by taking them into the demon world," Dante said.  
  
"Yeah, what Dante said," Kagome shouted.  
  
"And make sure that you don't get Repherh's soul destroyed. If that happens . . . well, there is no coming back ever for him."  
  
"Are you saying that if his spirit dies, then Repherh is gone forever and we can't bring him back to life," Kagome asked loudly and sadly.  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying," Kaede asked.  
  
"Don't mess up," Dante told Inuyasha.  
  
"You're telling me not to mess up!? Just who do you think you are," Inuyasha shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm Dante." Kagome giggled at their argument.  
  
"I don't care who you are!" Inuyasha yelled. He left Repherh's body sitting on the floor against the wall. "Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped out the door and Dante followed. "Good luck," both Kagome and Kaede said.  
  
Standing in an open field of grass, Inuyasha said, "We'll wait here. Once I smell my brother coming this way I'll signal you to start the fight."  
  
"Fake fight, right," Dante asked.  
  
"I don't know. If you want a real fight then we can do that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm fine either way," Dante said.  
  
Inuyasha took a sniff of the air and said, "Here he comes."  
  
Dante nods and grabs his sword. He brings the sword down from above Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha grabs his sword and blocks the attack. Dante crosses Inuyasha's legs with his sword and Inuyasha jumps. This is when Sesshoumaru, who was by himself this time, saw Inuyasha. While he was in the air, Inuyasha slashed his sword at Dante, who blocked and went for a stab and came close.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
'Why is he fighting that person,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'No matter, this only makes my job easier.' As he continued dashing, he drew his sword. When he neared the two fighters, he jumped at Inuyasha and slashed him, catching him by surprise. Inuyasha was knocked back by the sword. Sesshoumaru ran at him and swung down. Inuyasha blocked it with his sword, and held it there. Dante took this time to run up behind Sesshoumaru and grabbed him under his arms. With the Alastor in his right hand, he held it at Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
"Ha! You fell into our trap brother," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What!? A trap," he asked.  
  
"Yeah. And if you want to keep your life you're going to have to do a favor for me."  
  
"Who is this person holding me!?"  
  
"No time for your questions. Will you do this for me or not?"  
  
"For you? Never!"  
  
Dante held the sword pressing lightly against Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ok, Ok! I'll do it! What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to open a portal to the demon world for me!"  
  
"That's all? I thought you wanted to take something from me."  
  
"No, all I need is a door to Hell."  
  
"Ok." Sesshoumaru held his arm out to the ground and in the grass appeared the portal. "There."  
  
"Let's go Dante!"  
  
Dante dropped Sesshoumaru aside and followed Inuyasha into the portal. They dropped into a place that looked like the inside of a beating heart. They walked forward and past a gate. A group of demons turned to face them. They ran after Dante and Inuyasha, thirsting for blood like zombies.  
  
"Careful," Dante said.  
  
"I know that," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Dante took out his twin customized pistols, Ebony & Ivory, and starting shooting at the nearest beast. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and killed the group of demons in one swoop.  
  
"What the hell? Hey, leave some for me!" Dante yelled.  
  
"I can't help it if the Tetsusaiga kills so many demons in one slash!"  
  
"Hm."  
  
More demons came from behind Dante, making they're loud and retarded sounds. Dante instinctively turned around and chopped at the first demon, then swung up at the next and then made a chain of stabs at the lined up demons. He shot at them while they were still on the floor to make sure they were dead.  
  
"Not bad," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But badass," Dante countered and smirked.  
  
"Heh. Don't get so cocky."  
  
The two walked past the dead demons laying on the floor and into the next chamber.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was still outside, held his neck. "I must go after him, and get the Tetsusaiga!" A human shaped shadow loomed over him. "Huh? Who are you?" The unseen person drew his weapon, letting Sesshoumaru see the whole thing. "Ah forget it. Just let me go." Sesshoumaru walked off peacefully, not ever coming back to chase after Inuyasha. The mysterious being looked down into the portal. 


	9. The Rescuing of Repherh

Inuyasha and Dante walk inside a large open room. They looked all the way to the other side and found Repherh being chained on the wall with his arms and legs spread out and his head down. "That's him," Dante said. Inuyasha and Dante run to get him but get cut halfway by a voice. "Nuh uh uh," it said, "You will never take back his precious soul!"  
  
"Who the hell is that," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Who's there," Dante coolly asked.  
  
"Who am I you say," the voice said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Forget him!" Inuyasha shouted at Dante. He nodded and they continued to ran over to Repherh. At the sound of their footsteps Repherh slowly woke up.  
  
"Repherh!" both of them called.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . Dante," Repherh said weakly.  
  
"Yea Reph it's us and we're going to bust you outta here!" Dante said.  
  
"How'd you guys get here?" Repherh asked.  
  
"No time to explain. Let's just get outta here," Dante said.  
  
"You didn't forget about me did ya? You're not going anywhere!" the same voice called from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around while Dante was trying to free Repherh of the chains.  
  
"Dante, I think you should take a look," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I can't now Inuyasha! I must get him out of these chains," said Dante.  
  
"You really should take a look at who's behind us."  
  
"What?! What is it?"  
  
"Him." Inuyasha pointed at the person at the center of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Dante asked.  
  
"Me? I am the one who chained Repherh to the wall. I am the father of his half-brother. And I am the ultimate being that will destroy you!" For some reason the person who was supposedly talking wasn't moving his lips at all.  
  
"Half-brother? You have a have brother too?" Inuyasha asked. The unknown being who spoke to them lunged and attempted to attack.  
  
"No! Get away from him!" Repherh said but Dante and Inuyasha weren't quick enough to dodge his slash. They were knocked back by its awesome power. Inuyasha got up and attacked him multiple times with the Tetsusaiga. Then Dante got back up and began stabbing at him many times with the Alastor. They were hacking right through him and even saw blood, but it didn't even seem to phase him at all. Then the person spread his arms out and blasted Dante and Inuyasha away. Both managed to jump back off the wall and performed an X slash attack together.  
  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha used his right hand claw and slashed the person causing what looked to be major damage. Dante activated his Devil Trigger. He motioned for Inuyasha to run around the person. Him and Dante circled around him and stabbed him together behind the back. Dante sent electrical energy surge down his sword to increase damage. It looked like they were finally hurting the person.  
  
"I got this!" Dante said and went for a head chop through the neck. The head separated from the body, but then it regenerated in a gaseous manner! "What the hell!?" Both Dante and Inuyasha said. The two went crazy unleashing attacks with their weapons. Inuyasha using the special attacks of the Tetsusaiga and Dante using his power and speed increasing Devil Trigger. They hacked, slashed, and gashed at the enemy from all sides, hitting his back, his arms, chest, legs, everywhere! Then they jumped back near Repherh. Inuyasha deactivated the power of his Tetsusaiga and Dante deactivated the Devil Trigger. They saw blood dripping from the enemy's body. Endlessly! It wouldn't stop! The blood was being absorbed into the ground. Then the enemy disappeared, vanished into thin air.  
  
"Hey! Where'd he go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Right behind you!" the being said. Dante and Inuyasha turned around facing the enemy who stood in front of Repherh. "Take this!" He pointed his sword out at them. "Eternal Zeal!!!" He called out his attack, but before he did so Repherh saw the sword he was using. Then a large piercing beam shot point blank at both Dante and Inuyasha. The beam flashed an intense light across the entire room and went through Dante and Inuyasha. Both were screaming and pain, then the explosive power of the attack sent them back and they hit the wall back to the other side. Dante and Inuyasha hit a wall on both sides of the door from where they had entered.  
  
'The Destiny Tear!' Repherh thought while the person still had his weapon pointing out at the tip. 'That means . . . "You're Hevno!"  
  
"Yes it is I," Hevno turned around and said but strangely his lips still didn't move. "Took ya a while to figure it out. I will sacrifice you once I'm done with these pests. Then I will summon back the most powerful being to exist. The only one who was ever able to defeat me, he will be under my control!"  
  
Repherh's eyes widened with hurtful surprise. "NO!!!!" Repherh started going crazy, his eyes glowing a deep red and his teeth forming into fangs. He forced the chains to come out but they wouldn't.  
  
"You can't escape those chains. They're surging with enough magical energy to hold even you down, son of Reaper!" said Hevno. Repherh continued to struggle against the chains.  
  
"No Repherh stop now!" a different but familiar voice called from outside the door that Dante and Inuyasha lay unconscious next to.  
  
"NO! I WILL DESTROY HIM!" Repherh said unrelentlessly against whoever spoke to him.  
  
The mysterious voice stepped in through the door. "Stop it now Repherh!"  
  
Repherh took a look at who it was. The person he was looking at, it seemed to calm him down. "Li- Lil Hevno? Is that you? Brother!"  
  
"Yeah it's me bro! I've to rescue you once again," said L. Hevno.  
  
"What!?" Hevno said.  
  
"You are in too weak a state Reph. Let me finish him," said L. Hevno. He aimed his sword at Hevno. "Lightning Vortex!!" Surges of static electricity came from out of the tip of the sword and rushed at Hevno. The electricity surrounded Hevno's body, continously shocking him. Hevno dropped to his knees and vanished, this time never to come back. "And that's the end of that!" L. Hevno said.  
  
"Mwahahahahahaah!!! Do you really think you have defeated me?" the mysterious voice of Hevno called from nowhere.  
  
"What the? I thought I got rid you!" said L. Hevno.  
  
"Come on my son! Do you really think I am that weak?" Hevno asked sarcastically then laughed.  
  
L. Hevno pulled Repherh out of his chains with ease. "Come on let's go!" The shaking of the room tripped L. Hevno and woke up Dante and Inuyasha. L. Hevno heard his father's laughs come closer. "Go now!" he told Repherh.  
  
"I . . . can't," said Repherh. The power of the chains still remained and kept him dragging across the floor. Dante and Inuyasha ran over and picked him up.  
  
"GO!!!" said L. Hevno.  
  
They nodded and ran out the room. The door closed behind them.  
  
"Brother!!" Repherh said looking back.  
  
"We can't do nothing for him now Repherh," Dante said.  
  
"Let's get out of here while we still can!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Carrying Repherh over their shoulders, Dante and Inuyasha ran back their original route back to where they entered and they hopped up and out of the portal that closed behind them. They set Repherh down.  
  
"L. Hevno . . ." Repherh quietly and sadly said with his hands scratching at the ground where the portal was as if he was trying to get back in. "Why, brother, why!? We're separated once again! Just like before . . . But this time . . how will I know you will still be alive?" Repherh eyes got watery. Dante and Inuyasha sat their looking at Repherh, sympathizing for him. He was quietly shedding tears across the blades of grass his head lay on.  
  
From a distance, Dante and Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice calling out to them. They saw her running over to them, and Kaede slowly walking from behind her. "You got him back! Thanks you guys!" Kagome hugged them both. She looked at Repherh and saw his head implanted into the ground. "Repherh?" she asked. She knelt down next to him and tried to put his arms around him, but they went through. "Huh!?" She cautiously went to touch him, and her hand went through him again.  
  
"You can't touch him Kagome," Kaede said.  
  
"What? But why not?"  
  
"Because he is a spirit, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah . . "  
  
"So then how were we able to carry him outside from the Demon World," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because in the Demon World spirits appear to have flesh," Kaede explained, "but outside they are spirits that cannot be touched."  
  
"Oh. Feh."  
  
"What's wrong with Repherh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He's sad," said Dante.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because his brother is stuck down there with a very powerful and mysterious being."  
  
"Is that how you two got all those cuts and bruises?"  
  
"Uh huh. He was too much for us."  
  
"So then how did you get Repherh out."  
  
"His brother came in to help. But now he's stuck in there, with his father."  
  
"His father!? Is he Repherh's father also?"  
  
"No!" said Repherh loudly but sadly.  
  
"So then-" Kagome was cut off by Repherh saying "Lil Hevno is actually my half-brother."  
  
"Lil Hevno? Is that his name?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ooh how cute!"  
  
"Do not think he is small because of his name."  
  
"That guy was the same size as Repherh," Inuyasha said.  
  
"And equally powerful," Dante added.  
  
"Oh. Let's go take you to your body Repherh," Kagome said. Repherh sighed and agreed. He stood up and Dante and Inuyasha followed suit. Kaede nodded and all of them followed her to her hut. 


	10. Shikon Jewel Shard

"You still didn't retrieve the sword!?" Naraku asked loudly and smashed his fist against the armrester of his throne. "If you want you're precious Rin alive you better get that sword!"  
  
"But how will I do it if I can't even hold the sword?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Take this! It's another human arm," Naraku tossed him a mortal arm.  
  
"I got the two!" Kagura said. She threw a tied-up Miroku and Sango onto the floor before Naraku.  
  
"I see you have done your job," Naraku said. "Why can't you do yours!?!?" He yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I have extracted the Shikon shards that they had, sir," Kagura said and tossed him the shards.  
  
"Hm. Perfect. Both of you, take two of them. Now go out and get that sword. If Inuyasha wants to keep his friends alive he's going to have to give it up."  
  
Kagura nods but Sesshoumaru watches. They walk off outside of Naraku's castle, walking past countless demons along their way to the drawbridge.  
  
  
  
After everyone has entered the small home, and Repherh's spirit has joined with his body, Kagome ran over to the table to pick up something. She turned around to face everyone and show them something. "Look what I got!" she said.  
  
"A Shikon Jewel shard!" Everyone was surprised at the sight of it.  
  
"Where did you find that," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I found it in Repherh's body while you guys went to retrieve his spirit," Kagome said.  
  
"In my body?" Repherh asked.  
  
"Yeah. Strange that I haven't spotted it in him before . . ."  
  
"What!? You didn't know it was in him all this time!?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, no . . . Kaede, do you have a reason to why I wouldn't have seen it in him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am not sure. It is quite strange, but I think it is because his powers kept the shard hidden from your ability senses," Kaede explained.  
  
"What do you mean 'his powers?' If he had power he wouldn't have died!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"What are you trying to say!?" Repherh yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know how, but for some reason the shard could have weakened him," Kaede said.  
  
"No wonder! That explains why my powers weren't as powerful as normal," Repherh said.  
  
"Wouldn't that mean you're more powerful than your half-brother?" Dante asked.  
  
"L. Hevno? No. He has more than what you saw down there," Repherh said.  
  
"Would he be able to survive down there then?" Dante asked.  
  
"I . . . don't know." Repherh clenched his fist when he eyes got watery all again. Kagome put her arms around him.  
  
"He'll be ok," she said.  
  
"I hope he will," Repherh said.  
  
"What? Don't you have faith in your own brother?" Inuyasha rudely asked.  
  
"You don't understand! He isn't stuck with just anyone down there . . . He's trapped . . . with his own father, Hevno. Hevno is one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. He was even powerful enough to go down along with my own father," Repherh explained.  
  
"You mean you're father and his father . . . fought?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean . . ."  
  
They all hear a voice call from outside. "Inuyasha! Step outside and give us the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru again!" Inuyasha said. "Why doesn't he just give up!?"  
  
Dante ran out the door. "Dante!" Repherh followed after him, then Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome called out to him.  
  
"What!? What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Take this," Kagome tossed him the shard she extracted from Repherh's body.  
  
"Oh thanks," and he ran out the door. 


	11. Two on Two Battle

Inuyasha, Dante, and Repherh look up from outside of Kaede's hut. They see the same two characters from before hovering up in the air above them.  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru and Kagura!" Inuyasha says pointing out the Tetsusaiga at them.  
  
"Naw you think!?" Repherh says.  
  
"Stop getting smart with me!" Inuyasha yells back at him.  
  
"I can if I want to! I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
"Both of you shut up! We got more important matters to take care of," Dante says to the two.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can give us the Tetsusaiga now and no one will have to get hurt," Sesshoumaru announces to everyone.  
  
"No! You will never have the Tetsusaiga!" says Inuyasha. "You'll have to pry it from my dead fingers!"  
  
"Oh," Sesshoumaru says like he figured him out, "So you want to die, is that it? Well if that's what you want then that's what you'll get!" He zips down directly in front of Inuyasha and takes a swing with the Tenseiga in his right hand. Inuyasha instinctively blocks the attack with the Tetsusaiga and tries to hold him off, but Sesshoumaru only continues to get closer. Dante and Repherh stand and watch, understanding that this is something that Inuyasha should handle.  
  
'How is he overpowering me?' Inuyasha wonders when he knows he has the Shikon Jewel shard that Kagome gave him to increase his power. He hears Kagome's voice call out from the window of Kaede's hut, "Inuyasha be careful! He has two jewel shards in his possession! And so does Kagura!"  
  
"Two?! How the hell did you get two!?" Inuyasha is asking Sesshoumaru while struggling to hold him off with his sword.  
  
"You do not need to know right now! All that matters is that we are taking the Tetsusaiga this time!" Sesshoumaru instantly takes back his Tenseiga and attacks from under knocking the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands and watches it fly up into the air. "It's mine!" He zips straight up into the air and uses his left human arm to grab the Tetsusaiga. Everyone gasps in surprise and fear. He uses the sword's special power of killing 100 demons and sends the streaks of white aiming at Inuyasha, Dante, and Repherh.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha jumps back in the air to dodge the white wave aiming for him. Dante was quick to use the Devil Trigger and flew up into the air. Repherh, now with his original power, seemed to have disappeared from his location and instantly appear back in the sky, using his natural ability to fly without wings.  
  
"Impressive. Now let's get rid of them Kagura." Sesshoumaru uses the Tetsusaiga's special technique 20 times more in the same amount of time it takes to do it once. Then Kagura uses her wind fans to shoot the same number of wind blades at the three heroes.  
  
"Oh no! What am I gonna do without the Tetsusaiga?!" Inuyasha looks around frantically to figure out something but knows he can't do nothing now that Sesshoumaru has the Tetsusaiga. Without watching himself, he was struck by Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's attacks. He gets hit back across the air and falls above Kaede's hut, screaming in pain, then falls through the hut's ceiling. The hard landing caused him even more pain.  
  
"Kaede, help him!" Kagome pleads. Kagome runs around the hut collecting things for Kaede to make her healing remedies.  
  
"Looks like it's up to us to get rid of these fools eh Dante," Repherh says. Dante nods. "I'll take care of him. You finish the girl. I'm not really into hitting girls."  
  
"Neither am I but this one bitch is an exception!" says Dante. This angers Kagura, sending her into a fury of madness. Dante activates his Devil Trigger again and Kagura attacks with her wind blades again at high speeds sending many blazing streaks of cutting wind at him. Dante raises his Alastor up into the air. Thunder strikes the sword and Dante holds it back pointing at the wind attacks. He lunges out, spinning like a corkscrew with the Alastor pointing out aiming for Kagura. He speeds forward at lightning speeds, spinning fast, and cuts through Kagura's attacks, causing them to dissipate into the air. Kagura is surprised but is quick to use her attacks again but Dante, like before, simply cuts through them. Kagura watches and waits scared as Dante gets closer and closer! Dante's spinning attack cuts a whole in Kagura's body and continues to spin himself, ripping apart at her innards until he slows down his spinning to a stop, and moves back watching Kagura suffer in pain. She falls to her knees, her hand reaching out as if she was gasping for air with her other hand at her chest.  
  
Kagome hands Kaede all the herbs she collected. Kaede grabs a pot and places all the herbs inside and begins to churn them. Kagome watches and waits, worrying if Inuyasha will be able to survive long enough for the potion to be made.  
  
"Kagura . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Go back! Now!" Sesshoumaru commands her to do. Repherh tackles him down with his shoulders, hitting him to the floor.  
  
"Don't you see how badly injured she is!?" Repherh says to Sesshoumaru.  
  
". . . . . . ." Sesshoumaru remains silent and stands back up.  
  
"Heh. Idiot," Repherh said with a smirk. He disappears from his location, but not surprising Sesshoumaru because he already knows of his speed. Sesshoumaru expects Repherh to appear behind him so he grabs the hilts of the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga and cross-slashes behind himself while turning around. He stands there idly until he notices he slashed nothing but air. "Expected me to be behind you eh? Heh, so predictable," Repherh says from behind him and jumps up doing a mid-air roundhouse kick across the back of Sesshoumaru's back and stuns him. Sesshoumaru falls to the floor, with his neck still jolted back. Repherh walks over and holds his blade, the Black, at Sesshoumaru's neck. "So you two gonna retreat yet? Or would you rather die? If you surrender I'll let your sorry asses free."  
  
"No! Let's kill them now!" Dante uproars. "I want to see them scream for mercy!"  
  
"No. If we let them go now we can have more fun with them later. I know they'll come back more powerful. Would you like that kind of challenge Dante?" Repherh asks.  
  
"Hmmm . . . . . Yes."  
  
Kagome comes running out the door of Kaede's hut and over to Dante and Repherh. "Do they still have the shards in them?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the one with the shard detecting powers," Repherh matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Heheh!" Kagome giggles embarrassedly. Repherh and Dante face plant to the floor anime style. "Ok I'll check them now." She runs over to Kagura first, the most seriously wounded, and searches her for her two shards. She spots them to be in her wrists which explains why she was quick with the wind strikes. Kagome extracts the shards then runs over to the weakened and tired out Sesshoumaru. She checks him for his shards and finds both to be in the shoulder connected to the human arm. She extracts the shards and takes the Tetsusaiga then runs inside the hut.  
  
"So . . . . You two still alive?" Repherh asks Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Dante walks over to Kagura and nudges her with his boot. She rolls over on her back, and flashes her eyes open from their previously closed state. "I cannot die." She stands back up, runs over to Sesshoumaru, picks him up and runs off.  
  
"Ok now what the hell was that?" Repherh asks.  
  
"How did she still survive? She just got up and ran!" Dante says.  
  
"Probably a freakin zombie or something! I donno."  
  
"It doesn't matter for now. What matters is we kicked their asses."  
  
"Yup." They low five each other. "By the way, what happened to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Maybe he's inside."  
  
"Let's go check on him. He was supposed to be fighting!"  
  
Dante and Repherh walk inside Kaede's hut. They see Inuyasha sitting Indian- style with patches across his body and the Tetsusaiga next to him. Kaede rubs him with the last bit of her rubbing potion.  
  
"What happened to you?" Dante asks.  
  
"Didn't you notice?" Inuyasha answers.  
  
"No."  
  
Repherh laughs. "It's not funny!" Inuyasha snarls at them both.  
  
"Inuyasha, cool it," Kagome pleads.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crosses his arms and turns his head.  
  
"Ok just rest for a couple days and you'll be fine again," Kaede explains.  
  
"A couple days!? Why so long!?" Inuyasha screams out asking.  
  
"You have taken quite a beating there Inuyasha," Kaede says.  
  
Dante and Repherh both laugh pointing at him.  
  
"Grrr... Shut up!" Inuyasha growls at them.  
  
"I got the four shards from Kagura and Sesshoumaru," Kagome tells the crowd. She walks up and offers Dante two of them. He takes both of them and slips them one in each of his pistols, Ebony & Ivory.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He spins the guns in his fingers and puts them back in his pockets. Kagome giggles then walks over to Repherh and shows him the two remaining shards.  
  
Repherh waves his hand and says, "No, I don't need them. Give them to Inuyasha. He needs them more than anyone."  
  
Inuyasha growls and stands up, stepping up to Repherh.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome calls. Inuyasha hits the floor.  
  
"I think you broke some more bones, Kagome," Repherh says.  
  
"Oops," Kagome giggles. She kneels next to Inuyasha and gives him the last two shards. Inuyasha sighs with his face in the ground. 


End file.
